


@( o･ω･)@

by Deepslumber97



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepslumber97/pseuds/Deepslumber97
Summary: bAnAnA power





	@( o･ω･)@

Five little monkeys jumping on the bed

One fell off and bumped his head (park jaehyung) 

Mama called the doctor

And the doctor said

No more monkeys jumping on the bed

Four little monkeys jumping on the bed 

One fell off and bumped his head (park sungjin) 

Mama called the doctor 

And the doctor said,

No more monkeys jumping on the bed

Three little monkeys jumping on the bed (kang younghyun) 

One fell off and bumped his head

Mama called the doctor 

And the doctor said,

No more monkeys jumping on the bed

Two little monkeys jumping on the bed

One fell off and bumped his head (kim wonpil) 

Mama called the doctor

And the doctor said,

No more monkeys jumping on the bed

One little monkey jumping on the bed

One fell off and bumped his head (yoon dowoon) 

Mama called the doctor 

And the doctor said,

Put those dumbasses right to bed

**Author's Note:**

> apologies


End file.
